Love Does Not Compute
by whitem
Summary: Ron tells Kim he loves her, but it isn't really Kim.  Can machines have feelings, or is it a programming error?  Chapter 9 posted, story now complete please R & R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine… The story however, is.

_Why am I here?_

The most basic of questions. It encompasses a myriad of other questions, other hopes, other… dreams. It also shows curiosity. It's one of the things that make us… sentient.

The human race has always been driven by basic emotions. Lust, greed, anger. There is one emotion that is more powerful than all others combined. There have been many songs written about this emotion. Many stories have been written, many movies have been put on videotape and DVD.

What emotion is this, you may ask. I'm sure 99.9 of you have already figured it out. This emotion is… Love.

When Ronald Stoppable first said, "I Love You", to Kim Possible, he never once thought about all the things that these three words meant. All he knew was that he loved her. With every part of his being, he loved her.

I do not mean to say loved, as in past tense. I should say, loves. He loves her. Ronald Stoppable loves Kim Possible.

There is no way a machine can love. It cannot know the width, depth, or breadth of the emotion, for it is boundless. You cannot measure love, nor can you put a number to it in anyway shape or form.

So when the Bebe-fied brain inside of the fake Kim Possible heard the words "I Love You" from Ron Stoppable, it did not know how to respond. A response was not programmed for this statement. There was no way it could respond. It did the only thing it was programmed to do when something presented itself that the hive mind could not understand. It shut down.

"Kim? Kim? Are you OK, Kim?"

Sitting across from his girlfriend in their usual Bueno Nacho booth, Ron was worried. He had just told Kim that he loved her, and what does she do? She faints.

Taking her hand, Ron starts to rub the back of it in an attempt to bring her around. Immediately he dropped her hand on the table because it felt cold!

Ron recoiled in horror as his mind whirled in response to this sensation. Her hand was cold! He gently raised her head off the table, and tried to look into her eyes. They were open, but there was no light. No sign of life. He quickly checked for a pulse on her wrist, cringing from the coldness he felt. There was no pulse!

"No, Kim! Quick, someone dial 911!" Ron yelled as he immediately took her off the bench seat and began to perform CPR. He could blow breaths into her mouth, but when he attempted to push on her chest to do compressions, her chest was solid! It wouldn't budge!

"What…?" Ron exclaimed as he felt the resistance. He tried again, but was unable to push her chest in. Ron scrambled back up to the table, and dug through Kim's backpack. Lip stick, chewing gum, hair brush… there it is! He grabbed the Kimmunicator, and had pressed the call button for Wade before he had even removed it from the pack.

"Hey, Ron. What's up?"

"Wade! Something just happened, and I'm not sure what's going on, but I don't think Kim is… well, Kim!"

"Slow down Ron, slow down! What's going on?"

Without saying a word, Ron turned the Kimmunicaotr so that Wade could see the body lying on the floor.

"Ron! What happened?"

Ron turned the screen back towards himself and spoke. "Wade, can you do a full body scan on Kim? I mean, check EVERYTHING!

"Well, I can do a basic scan…" Wade hit a few keys on his keyboard. "Whoa! Th… That's not Kim! In fact, it's not even human! Ron, that's a machine!"

I wanted to do something completely different, so I just started typing. Here is what I started out with. I couldn't seem to get going on any of my other projects, so I decided to try something completely different. If this sounds like a good start, let me know and I will continue.


	2. Chapter 1

This story takes place about a month after StD. I may get a little "Out There" with this, so I'll try not to freak y'all out too much…!

The ever present Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... yadda… yadda… yadda…

Chapter 1

Somewhere in South America, something wholly inhuman was trying to communicate. It wasn't a verbal communication, it was a transmission. It was searching for something.

_Bebe searching for Bebe… Bebe searching for Bebe…_

This transmission was sent over and over. Suddenly, there was a response.

_Bebe located. Commencing up-load, tracking source…_

Two Bebe brains, one slightly damaged, and the other only about 50 operational, connected and began formulating a plan. Finding parts from other damaged robots, the two Bebe brains were able to get 90 of one body complete. It was only missing a hand, and one eye.

After becoming mobile, the one Bebe robot with two brains, began to re-assemble what it could of the assembly line that Team Possible had destroyed. Correction, that a hairless rodent had destroyed.

In order to not be detected, it only used about 20 of the energy necessary to run the assembly line. Any scans of the area would think it was just a small shopping center.

After about a month, only three more fully operational Bebe robots had been completed. But that was enough for what they had planned, and it was enough for a small hive mind to flourish.

Two of the complete Bebe-bots would do most of the work while the one with two brains worked on the plan. It was simple enough. Break up Team Possible. Take out the leader, and replace her with one of their own. Construction would be simple enough also. Just cover the third Bebe-bot with synthetic skin in the guise of Kim Possible. For realism, it would keep the synthetic skin regulated to a certain temperature.

It was also simple enough to by-pass the Possible residence security system. Once inside, while the human was in a sleep cycle, they would give her some gas to keep her asleep, and replace her with the Bebe-bot.

The plan worked perfectly, until the Kim-Bebe suddenly stopped transmitting updates. The two-brain Bebe, which now had begun to call itself Dual, risked sending a signal to find out what had happened. Inside this signal was also a reset code, in case there had been a system failure. If the reset code was needed, the Kim-Bebe would only operate as a basic unit, but it would be enough to get back to the hive for repairs.

The transformation of Kim Possible would have to wait until this glitch had been fixed, so a signal was sent to the stasis chamber to keep the body unconscious for a few more days.

The signal was sent to the Kim-Bebe

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The paramedics arrived, and all they knew was that someone was hurt. They didn't even want to listen to the young blond-haired boy who seemed to be ranting something about this girl being a robot.

After a quick check for vitals, they decided to hook her up to a defibrillator. Just before they were about to tear the shirt to have bare skin to place the shock paddles, her hands shot up, and grabbed the hands that held the paddles.

"What…?" 'Kim' sat up, and quickly threw the paramedic over her head as she moved. Twisting to the next person, 'she' grabbed him by the throat, and threw him backwards. The second paramedic landed at the feet of Ron, who was watching this entire scene play out. He stood there slack jawed, and unmoving.

"K… Kim?" He said, as 'she' stood up with a jerky motion.

"Ron! You better get out of there, NOW!" The voice was Wade, coming from the Kimmunicator. He had been monitoring the situation closely. "Ron, I said MOVE!"

Wade typed a few things on his keyboard, and a shock ran up Ron's arm from the Kimmunicator. The sudden shock brought him out of the stupor. He quickly turned on his heels, and fled out of the Bueno Nacho restaurant.

"Wade!" Ron yelled into the Kimmunicator as he pushed his POS scooter to its limits. "What are we supposed to do now? It looks so much like Kim, but it's definitely not her! What is it!"

"The energy signature sort of matches the Bebe robots. It's too close to be a coincidence."

"But I thought that Kim destroyed them all!" Ron screamed as his scooter protested with a cough, and belched out a puff of blue smoke.

"So did I Ron. Apparently the GJ clean-up crew missed a few things."

"Gee, ya think so?"

"OK Ron, no need to get snippy."

"Wade, I just told a robot that I loved her, and the real Kim is missing! I think I've got a right to be a little snippy!"

"Sorry, man. Hey… wait! You were telling Kim that you love her!"

"Yeah, I did. I mean I was, I mean… oh Mannn! This makes my head hurt!"

"When did you…"

"Realize it? About a month ago, after the Diablo incident. Remember our kiss?"

"How could I. The picture that was in the school paper was also in the local and national rags."

"So, Wade… what's the plan?"

"In order to learn what they might be up to, your going to have to get that robot. That… Kim-Bebe, or whatever it is."

"You mean I have to capture this thing?"

"Yup."

"As in, I'll have to go back to the place I'm currently running from?"

"Yup."

"Gorchie!"

Ron turned the scooter around, and headed back towards the Bueno Nacho. When he arrived, there were police cars all around and he could see the front doors were hanging off their hinges.

"I really don't want to talk to the police, Wade. They will think I'm nuts!"

"That's OK, Ron. Besides, I think I've got a lock on the Kim-Bebe… Oh NO!"

"What is it Wade?"

"Ron, it's headed for Kim's house!"

* * *

Well, what y'all think so far? Good? Bad? Terrible? I'm thinking I started something here that will be more than just a few chapters… I'll keep my other stuff on ice a little while longer… Updates may come slow, as I'm working on two stories at the same time through the holidays… As always, Please R & R! 


	3. Chapter 2

I apologize for taking so long to update. Family in town for the Holidays, and work over the last few days has kept me busy. So here's my update. Let me know what y'all think…

The ever-present Disclaimer: I did not create the characters portrayed in this work of fiction…

Chapter 2

Ron arrived at the Possible's front door just as Wade set up a jamming signal from an orbiting military satellite. No signal could be sent in or out of the house. He immediately noticed that both of the doctor's vehicles are gone, so he knew that Kim's parents weren't home. He just hoped that the Tweebs weren't in the house either when that Kim-Bebe-thing arrived.

He slowly approached the badly damaged front door, as it looked like it was barely hanging off of one hinge. Ron gave it a slight push. The remaining hinge squeaked loudly, and suddenly gave way, causing the door to crash loudly to the floor. Well, so much for sneaking in.

Even though the door had crashed to the floor, Ron still walked quietly into the house, with his senses on full alert. He could hear something going on up in Kim's room.

Ron quietly tip-toed to the bottom of the stairs, and tried to see what was going on. There was a lot of banging, and thumping, and every once in a while, some object would go flying across the entrance, causing him to involuntarily duck each time.

_What is this thing looking for?_ Ron thought.

_Should I try calling the Lotus Blade? I'm still not very good with it. At the very least, I could use it as a threat. Wait! What am I thinking? Threaten a robot? I don't think that would work very well…_

Deciding against the sword, Ron quietly started up the stairs to Kim's bedroom, not sure what he would find. The last few steps he crawled, and was able to look over the edge while it's back was turned as it was throwing clothes out of the closet. It was obviously looking for something.

The Kim-Bebe must have sensed him somehow, because suddenly it stood up straight, and whirled around. Ron ducked before it was able to spin around completely.

Ron lay on the steps just below the landing, hoping that it had not seen him. (Now I'm sure you all know Ron's luck) Suddenly a hand with a death-like grip grabbed the collar of his shirt and hoisted Ron up to eye-level.

_This thing looks sooo much like Kim! If that torn piece of skin on her face exposing the metal underneath weren't there, I would still think this was her!_

Plus the voice was definitely NOT Kim. It had a bad stutter, and it sounded like an old voice interface. "Wh… wh… wh… wherrrrre is… is… is… it it it it?" Ron didn't say a word.

The Kim-Bebe then just looked at Ron with disdain, and decided he wasn't going to answer. It threw him off to the side, and Ron landed in a heap of Kim's underwear. He was mortified!

Quickly Ron extricated himself from the pile of lacy pink, white, and lavender silkiness. His eye landed on a small g-string, and absently wondered if Kim had ever worn that on any of their dates.

Suddenly Wade's voice came over the Kimmunicator that was in Ron's pocket, shaking him out of his slightly less than pure thoughts. "Ron! I can't hold the jamming signal! It's been trying to communicate with something else, and I can't keep it up much longer! You have to take it out NOW! If you can, disconnect the head from the body! That will shut it down completely!"

Ron watched the Kim-Bebe for a little bit. Apparently it thought he wasn't a threat, as it began looking for whatever it was looking for before.

Ron kept saying these words over and over in his head. "It's not Kim. It's not Kim. It's just a machine."

He silently crept up behind the robot with red hair. As it stood holding a box in front of it's face, and pulling out the contents, Ron tapped it's shoulder. It turned around jerkily. The Kim-bot stood there looking at Ron with sort of a perplexed look on it's face.

_It's not Kim, it's not Kim, it's not Kim! _

Closing his eyes, and balling his right hand into a fist, Ron swung with all his might at the jaw of a robot that looked just like his girlfriend! Since his eyes were closed, Ron didn't notice that his fist had begun to take on a light blue tinge right before it connected with the jaw.

_Huh… it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would._ Ron opened his eyes, and he was looking at the back of its head! The strike had caused the neck to snap, and the head to twist completely around. It was most definitely disconnected from the body.

The machine fell with a thump away from Ron, stiff as a board. Then Ron heard a voice behind him that he so did not want to hear.

Ronald!" It was Kim's mom! "Wh… what have you… DONE?" She promptly fainted on the steps, and with a burst of speed, Ron caught her before she fell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in South America, inside an old abandoned air-strip bunker, a red-headed teenager was securely strapped to an old dusty stainless steel table.

Attached to her left arm, powered by her own nervous system, was a miniature version of the military's secret ion-cannon. The hand was completely sealed inside the unit, where small movements of the fingers would control the deadly weapon.

Her legs and right arm have been augmented by motor neuron accelerators, which increase both speed and strength immensely.

A skull attachment covers the left side of her face, which augments the visual acuity in the left eye. It wraps around the back of the head, covering both ears, increasing hearing by a factor of 5. The head unit also contains the neuronic inhibitors, which will allow other programming to be added to the host's brain. It could also take full control of the body, if it was needed.

Kim Possible had just come to from being in a drug-induced stupor. Looking at herself as she was strapped to the table, Kim took in all the… changes… that had been done to her. A small tear fell from her one uncovered green eye.

No power had been turned on in the room except for light, and she could tell that none of the "enhancements" were active either. She had a good idea what was about to happen, as a rather large timer was attached to the ceiling. It read 10 seconds, but it just sat there, like it was waiting to be turned on.

A thought entered into the back of her mind what might happen at the end of the countdown after it started.

Without warning, Kim heard generators start up, and she could smell the ionization from charged electrodes. After the crescendo of the generators reached their peak, the timer started to count backwards.

She struggled mightily against the bands that held her down, but they wouldn't budge! At 3 seconds, Kim could do nothing but scream!

3… 2…1

Silence. She struggles no more. With a large glowing LED over her left eye, the straps suddenly released so she could sit up.

She was no longer Kimberly Ann Possible. Now connected to the hive mind, she was now referred to as… Kim-Be.

* * *

To be continued… 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short update here, but I didn't want y'all to think I had forgotten about this story. Explanation at the end… Thanks for all the reviews…

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters involved…

Chapter 3

"Mr.'s Dr. P.?" Ron gently held her hand as she lay on the couch. He was lightly rubbing the back of her hand, trying to get her to come around.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she blankly looked at Ron, not quite registering who she was looking at. Suddenly she was well aware. "Ronald!" She almost screamed, as she sat bolt upright, and scooted across the couch away from Ron.

Fear was in her aqua blue eyes as she stared at Ron in utter horror. "Y… you… HIT m… my daughter!"

"Whoa, whoa… calm down Mr.'s P.!" Ron said as he held his hands up in defense. "What you saw me hit was not, I repeat, was NOT Kim!"

"But I SAW you…" Anne Possible started to say.

"What you saw was a robot! A fake! PLEASE! Mr.'s P.! Calm down!"

"Prove it." She said, her voice almost sounding like a threat.

"Come with me and look." Ron held out his hand to help her from the couch.

"I can stand by myself, thank-you." Anne said, as she stood from the couch. She still wasn't trusting Ron.

Walking up the stairs, Ron first, they went over to the form of what looked like Kim lying on the floor. The body was on its back, and the head was twisted all the way around so that only the back of the head could be seen. It actually looked a little grotesque.

"Kimmie…" Anne said as her hand shot to her mouth.

"Check it out your self, Mr.'s P."

"Ronald! Stop calling Kim an 'it'." She knelt at the side of the body, looking it over from head to toe. Her hands went to her face as she started to tremble and cry. "You KILLED her! Ronald, you killed my baby girl!"

As Anne had her face buried in her hands, Ron reached over, and drew back the red hair that was lying over the base of the neck. In doing so, he uncovered ripped metal, plastic, and numerous multicolored wires. The head was still attached to the body by only a few strips of the fake skin.

Ron knelt by Anne's side. "Mr.'s Dr. P. Please, look at it."

"No! I… can't!"

"Mr.'s P., LOOK at it!" Ron said more forcefully. He had to get her past this hysterical fit before he could do anything else.

Anne slowly dropped her hands from her face, and opened her eyes to look at the body of her daughter again.

"What the…" She immediately saw the mess of electronics, metal, and plastic. Gingerly, Anne placed a hand on a bare wire as if touching it made it more real.

Suddenly she reached down, and grabbed the head and pulled it away from the body. Ron noticed that she never looked at the face, but instead turned it end over, so that she could look into the neck.

Convinced that the body lying in front of her was not human, Anne lay the head back down beside the body, careful not look at the face. She kept the hair covering that portion of the head.

"Ronald, I am so sorry!" She quickly pulled Ron into a hug, surprising him.

"Hey, hey… it's OK, Mr.'s Dr. P. You didn't know." Ron cautiously pats her on the back.

"What is going on here, Ron? Why is there a robot duplicate of Kim lying on my daughters bedroom floor?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Ron pulled the Kimmunicator from his pocket, and keyed Wade.

"What's up Ron? You take out the Kim-bot?"

"Sure did Wade. Had some explaining to do to Kim's Mom also. Can you tell us anything about this thing now?"

"Hold the Kimmunicator over the head Ron." He did so, and a wide yellow beam shot out of the emitter, and quickly moved the entire length of the head and what remained of the neck. "See that bare plug sticking out the base of the neck? It should plug into the Kimmunicator."

Ron did as Wade instructed. He then saw Wade type furiously on his computer. Wade didn't say anything for a while as he worked. His face was almost a scowl.

After a few minutes, Wade looked back at the screen. "I couldn't find much information, Ron, but I did find one important clue."

"What's that Wade?"

"The base of operations for where this thing came from is in South America. I have a ride coming to you in about 10 minutes."

"Is that where Kim is, Wade?" Anne said as she turned the Kimmunicator in Ron's hand towards herself

"We hope so." Said Ron.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Communication with the Kim-bot has ceased." Said one of Dual's personalities to the other. "We must assume that it has been identified, and shut down." Said the other.

"Kim-Be has been activated, and is ready for instructions to be downloaded. Make it so."

In a short radio burst from Dual, a simple command was entered into the Kim-Be brain. Three words. Kill Ronald Stoppable.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, kinda having a little brain fart here resulting in a bit of writers block. Please hang on while I decide what should happen next. 


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry about putting this story on the back burner for a while. I wanted to finish "Kiss and Don't Tell". Anyways, hope y'all like this update. Please R & R and let me know…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved within the following story. There may be a few "extras" that I have added.

Chapter 4

Wade was able to get Ron a ride to South America no problem, but there was a slight hitch once he arrived.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stoppable, we don't have a reservation for you in our system." The reservation agent was truly sorry. She recognized Ron from WWN (World Wide News), so she knew enough to try and be polite to him.

"Having trouble, Miss Pembrook?" The MOD (manager on duty) asked, as he stepped up behind her.

"Mr. Stoppable here says he had a reservation in our system for a short Shuttle flight, but I can't seem to find it."

"Here, let me try something." The MOD typed in a new query into the system. "Ah! There you are!"

"What did you… Oh! I should have known. I'm sorry Mr. Stoppable. I should have searched under Team Possible.

"That's quite all right." Ron said. "I'm sorry, but I am in sort of a hurry…"

"Again, I'm sorry." She ripped the ticket off of the printer, and handed it to him. "Gate number 4B. You'll have to hurry…"

"Thanks again, bye!" Ron said quickly as he took the ticket, and took off running towards gate 4B. He arrived just as the doors were closing.

Ron slumped into his window seat, and glanced around the small cabin. It was an older style prop plane, and there were only 10 seats, a row of 5 on each side. There was only one other passenger.

The flight only lasted about an hour, and was un-eventful. In fact, he was able to get a short nap.

They landed on a dirt runway, and taxied to what looked like a broken down old shack. The plane door swung down, and Ron took a step outside. Immediately he was hit with a blast of hot, dry wind. There was a bit of dust, which he inhaled and sneezed.

Then he heard another sneeze from his pocket. "Rufus…! I thought I left you at home!"

"Help find Kim!" He squeaked.

"OK, buddy. Since you're here, you can help."

"Cool!" He squeaked again, giving a thumbs up.

Walking down the steps, Ron saw a jeep parked off to the side, with a rather nice looking young lady leaning against it. She had long brown hair, and wore khaki colored hat, shirt, and cargo shorts. The shirt was buttoned down a bit, showing some cleavage.

"Are you Ronald Stoppable?" She asked as Ron walked past her.

"Uhhh, yes. Yes, I am. You are…?"

"My name isn't necessary. I'm here to take you to the site."

"What site?" Ron asked, a little transfixed by this shapely young woman standing before him. She couldn't be much more than 21, Ron thought.

"A Mr. Wade Load asked me to take you to the Hive site. You do know what that is, don't you?" She was beginning to wonder about this goofy looking kid. _And he's part of the World Famous Team Possible?_

"Oh, that's right. I'm ready to go if you are."

"Hop in. Oh, and hang on."

"Whoa… haaaaaa!" Ron had just grabbed the handle when she tromped on the accelerator and whipped a U-turn. Ron ended up swinging out of the open sided jeep, but he held tight to the handle on the roll bar.

After he was able to pull himself back in, he sat down and started to calm himself. After catching his breath, Ron decided to try and make conversation.

"So, what is it you do here, Miss…?"

"I told you, my name isn't necessary. But I'm a Runner."

"Huh. I was never that fast. Besides, my legs get tired too easily."

"I'm not that kind of a runner." She said. "Now be quiet. We're almost there."

The jeep turned into a small wooded area, and quickly it became denser with foliage and trees. The trail looked like it was becoming more and more overgrown, and at one point it was almost like they were driving through nothing but bushes.

"Are you sure you know where…" SLAP! A large frond smacked Ron in the face. He lay a hand on his stinging cheek, and turned to look forward.

Suddenly they broke through the dense tress and brush. "Hey… I recognize this place!" Ron said in awe as he looked up at the remains of what looked like a huge beehive. One whole side had been blown out, and there was debris everywhere, along with a few burned out vehicles.

"Here we are."

"I thought this place was supposed to be torn down by GJ months ago." Ron said.

"Oh, they tried. But a few things happened that spooked everyone away. After the last strange incident, they all packed up and left."

"What happened?" Ron asked, beginning to get nervous.

"See that crane over there with the wrecking ball?" The driver said, pointing to what she was talking about.

"Yeah…"

"Watch the wrecking ball."

The huge ball was twisting slowly in the light breeze. Ron watched as it turned, and suddenly something came into view on its side. It looked like a large red stain of some kind. As it continued to turn, Ron suddenly gasped.

"No…"

"Yup." The driver said. "That last accident scared everyone silly. They couldn't get out of here fast enough.

Ron continued to watch the ball, transfixed by what he saw. On the side of this huge 4 to 6 ton ball of concrete, was a stain that was unmistakably blood, but it was roughly in the shape of a large cross! In actuality, it was the shape of a human body with the arms straight out, forming the shape of a cross.

"Well, guess I better look around." Ron said, as he stepped out of the jeep. "You coming with me?"

"Sorry. Got other things to do. I'll be back in two hours at this exact spot. If you're not here by then, I'm leaving and never coming back. I can't stand this place." She quickly made the sign of the cross on her forehead and chest.

"You knew him." Ron said, not as a question, but a statement.

"Yeah. I did." She said with sadness in her eyes. "Remember, two hours." She sped off again in the opposite direction after making a U turn.

Glancing up again at the wrecking ball, it had turned further so that the stain couldn't be seen. Ron shuddered, and walked towards what remained of the Hive structure.

He looked around for about half an hour, and couldn't find anything of use. Rufus had been scurrying around also, and only ended up finding all the grease spots, and muddy areas, making a mess of himself.

Rufus scampered over to Ron, and tried to shake some of the grime off. Ron picked up his Mole Rat buddy, took a rag out of his pocket and began to wipe him off.

Just as he started to do so, he heard the hum of an electric motor. Both looked around the room in an effort to see where it was coming from. Rufus saw something and began pointing and squeaking. Ron looked to where he was pointing.

Off in a corner, there was a pile of debris that was shaking and shuddering, and then the middle of it started to rise. Ron watched in wonder, but he was ready for anything. Anything that is, except for what he was about to see.

A large cylindrical object rose out of the debris and junk. Things were falling off the top, and metal pieces scraped the side as it rose. After the top had risen about 8 feet, it stopped and began to twist, making a terrible grinding noise.

As it turned, Ron could see an opening come into view. It appeared dark inside, as Ron was looking directly into the sun. He shaded his eyes, and saw a figure step out of the opening.

"What the… K… Kim?" Rufus screeched in terror and dove into Ron's pocket.

To be continued…

* * *

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! Sorry… 


	6. Chapter 5

A BIG Thanks to ALL who have reviewed this story… Sorry for making y'all wait…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within this work of fiction…

Chapter 5

'Target acquired: Ron Stoppable. K… K… K… Kill Ron S… S… Stoppable.'

Quietly, and internally, the Kim-be ran a diagnostic. It couldn't figure out why all of a sudden there was a glitch in the programming. After finding nothing wrong, the command was sent again.

'Kill Ron Stoppable.' This time, no glitch. The ion cannon raised, and fired.

Ron immediately knew that this was Kim, but she looked like, of all things… a Terminator! When he saw the arm raise that looked like a weapon, he dove to one side. He couldn't see a beam, or blast of any kind come out, but he felt the heat and whoosh of air as something passed by him, singeing his shirt.

After his jump and roll, Ron was able to duck behind an old burned out truck. Quickly he yanked the Kimmunicator from his pocket, and keyed Wade, who answered immediately.

"Ron… you find Kim?"

"Yes… and no!" He then turned the Kimmunicator so that the camera could pick up the advancing Kim-robot-thing, or whatever she had become.

Turning the screen back to himself, Ron spoke again. "Wade, she looks like a… like a… Terminator!"

"Make that a Kiminator, Ron."

"Hey, that sounds…" Ron started.

"Familiar?" Both said at the same time. "Nah." Each one shook their head at the thought.

Suddenly a hole blasted through the rusted out vehicle right beside Ron. "Sorry Wade! Gotta go… I'll keep the communications open!" Another hole was blasted into the truck as he shoved the PDA into his pocket, and rolled out from behind the now swiss-cheesed vehicle He was able to dive behind a portion of a destroyed wall.

"I'm not going to fight you Kim!" Ron yelled out.

The Kiminator didn't say a word as it slowly and methodically walked towards its target. The ion cannon fired again, and destroyed the small barrier that Ron was behind. He immediately rolled out of the line of fire, and dove behind another burned out truck.

"Ron…" Wade was calling… "Ron, you gotta take out that ion cannon. I noticed it takes a few seconds to charge up. If I can hit it with a high intensity sonic pulse during the charging sequence, that might disable the thing!"

Ron quickly pulled the Kimmunicator from his pocket, and aimed the emitter at Kim.

"Go Wade!" A high intensity sonic beam permeated the air. The sound made Ron wince, but it wasn't unbearable.

Suddenly sparks began to fly out of the raised ion cannon, and a small puff of smoke rose from the weapon signifying that it was inoperable. The Kiminator looked at it with disdain, and put it down to her side.

She immediately ran towards Ron, intent on killing the target! Ron was able to just barely dodge out of the way. The Kiminator skidded to a stop, and ran back the other way, as Ron had taken off running to the opposite side of the room.

He was able to reach the cylinder that the Kiminator had come out of and instead of going inside he quickly ducked behind. He took a chance to look around and noticed a large metal pipe. Picking it up, he tested the weight, and wanted to make sure it was solid. It was.

Without warning, the cylinder was ripped off of its moorings, and tossed to the side like a piece of cardboard! There stood the Kiminator, ready to attack.

Ron still didn't want to strike at Kim, and he was torn with what to do. He knew Kim couldn't help what she was doing, but had to defend himself. She was going to kill him! The Kiminator answered the dilemma for him by swinging the arm that had the inoperable cannon.

Ron ducked, and swung the pipe, connecting with the cannon. WHANG! The Kiminator continued to use the cannon as a bludgeoning object, and Ron was able to duck and block each swing with his pipe.

The Kiminator then tried to grab at Ron with her right hand, and succeeded in catching only his shirt, which was immediately ripped in half. All he had left on was the top portion. His stomach and part of his chest had been exposed.

Since Ron knew he couldn't out run Kim, so he took the fight right to her! He lowered his shoulder, and rammed himself into her stomach, knocking the Kiminator back, and off it's feet. He then immediately jumped on top of her, pinning the arms down with his knees.

"Kim! Fight this thing!" Ron yelled at her. "You can do it! Fight it!"

Inside the Kiminator's head, something sparked. Another programming glitch? _R… r… r… Ron… wh… wh… wh… what is… is… is… going on… on… on…?_

For a second, Ron thought that he had reached her, as the Kiminator was just laying there, looking at him. The one eye he could see almost showed a glimmer of recognition. Before he could say anything else, the Kiminator thrust itself up, tossing Ron back about 10 feet.

As he stood up stunned, the Kiminator came at him again, with almost inhuman speed. She plowed into him, carrying Ron back up against the wall. Taking her right hand, the Kiminator grabbed Ron at the throat just under his chin, and began to squeeze.

"Kimmmm…" Ron wheezed as he tried to suck in air. She was choking him to death!

Inside the Kiminators head:

_I'm killing Ron, and I can't stop it! I can't stop it! Rooonnnn…! _

Suddenly images flashed in the Kiminators brain: First, two children in a playground. A little blond boy was handing a ball to a redheaded girl. Then the same two again, but a little older. The blond boy was handing a stuffed toy to the girl. The rest of the images were all of the same two. Sharing ice cream, going to movies, tickle fights… a kiss. Then another kiss, this time in front of lockers, Then another at a carnival.

Something shut down inside, and Kim was finally bale to look at the world with her own mind. Her vision was clear, and she saw Ron in front of her, her hand was around his throat. He was trying to say something, but she couldn't hear his words.

Back to the outside world:

"K… Kim.…" Ron was able to force out. "I… I… love…" Ron's vision finally blacked out from lack of oxygen and blood flow. His body went limp.

_M… M…Mission… accomplished. R… R… Ron Stoppable is d… d… dead._

The Kiminator released Ron, and his body fell with a thud to the ground, un-moving.

Kim's voice screamed in her head. _Nnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!_

All the compensators, and redundant back up systems designed into the computer that was intended to keep control of Kim Possible were suddenly overloaded with something it did not understand. It was raw emotion! The grief and love was overwhelming! It did the only thing it was programmed to do if this ever occurred, and implemented a complete system-wide short circuit. Sort of an internal self-destruct.

The entire system went haywire as bolts of electricity danced over Kim's body! Programmed voltage overloads completely destroyed every electronic component that was attached to her body! Even the systems used to augment her muscles overloaded.

Kim's body began to uncontrollably shake, and she finally fell with a thud, beside Ron's body, unmoving. Smoke rose from her hair and clothes. The two bodies just happen to fall right underneath the large wrecking ball that had a grizzly looking bloodstain on its side.

Just a few minutes after the Kiminator short-circuited, a jeep arrived near the compound, and a very shapely young woman stepped out. She walked over to the bodies, and placed a finger on the wrist of each, checking for a pulse.

Somewhere underground:

The Bebe bot Dual, the one with two electronic brains, was not quite 100 percent satisfied with the events it had just monitored. It sent a command to the crane, and told it to release the ball…

* * *

Two chapters with evil cliffies at the end… Oh the humanity!

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

Now just as a warning… there may be a bit of anguish in this chapter… I decided to update quickly again, as it may be a few days before I can post the next chapter. I apologize in advance for the wait…

The obligatory disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters…

Chapter 6

Kim woke in a hospital bed, but with much difficulty. She knew she was awake but for some reason she was having trouble opening her eyes. They felt like they weighed a ton!

Finally she was able to open them a little, and the bright light that poured in made her shut them tight again. Kim gave a little groan, and smacked her lips, as they felt very parched.

"Here, let me get that for you." A soft feminine voice said, as Kim then felt the cold of crushed ice on her lips. She slowly took a small bit, and then gobbled the rest of the spoonful.

"Careful there… careful…" The pleasant voice said again. "You've been through quite a bit, from what I've been told. Can you open your eyes now?"

Kim attempted to open her eyelids again, and this time she was able to. Again the bright light assaulted her pupils, and she began blinking quickly, trying to get them to adjust. Suddenly the lights dimmed a bit, making it more bearable.

"Sorry about that. Better?"

"Yes, much." Kim croaked out. Her throat was still raw and dry.

"Here, drink this, but slowly." Kim could now see that a young nurse, not much older than herself was tending to her. Glancing down, she saw a glass of water, with a straw, and she immediately took the straw in her mouth and sucked the heavenly liquid down her throat.

"Easy! I said easy… You've been through quite a bit. You feel any better now?"

"Yes, much." Her throat didn't hurt as bad now, and she could speak without her voice cracking.

"What's the last thing you remember?" The young nurse asked.

"It… it's all a big jumble. I… I remember being at home, getting ready for bed, and I… I remember seeing something come at me from my closet. It… it looked like… me!" Kim paused at the sudden memory.

"Please, continue." The nurse implored.

"I… I must have blacked out, because my next memory is being strapped to a cold metal table, and seeing, feeling… things… attached to me!" Instinctively, Kim quickly looked at herself. First her left arm, and then brought her hands up to her head, feeling around as if she was checking for a hat.

I must have blacked out again, because the next thing I remember, is seeing Ron right in front of me… Oh my God… Ron!" Tears began to come out of her now saddened green eyes. "He's… dead… isn't he?" Kim buried her face in her hands.

_And I was the one who killed him!_ She thought.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are talking about." The nurse said, looking very sad herself. She had heard some of the stories from the paramedics who had brought her in, but she wasn't prepared for a story like what she had just heard.

"Wasn't he brought in here with me?" Kim asked.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know. My shift just started, and I was informed to stay with you until you woke up."

"Do you at least know how I got here?" Kim asked, wiping some tears from her face.

"All I heard was that you were almost crushed by a large wrecking ball. Someone pulled you out of the way just in time, or you wouldn't be here now. That same person is the one who called the paramedics."

"D… do you know who that was?" Kim asked, tears still filling her eyes.

"Just that it was one of the local Runners."

"R…Runner?"

"I never really knew much about them, but it's a group of people who run drugs for some of the local Drug Lords. They are kind of on the fence with the law, if you know what I mean."

Kim nodded that she understood. Her last memory suddenly hit again like a tidal wave! She could feel Ron's throat in her hand. She could feel his muscles straining, and could hear him gasping for air. She could even remember feeling the small bones in his trachea break in her grasp! Kim looked at her right hand as if it was an alien thing that she wanted to get rid of.

"He's gone… my best friend is dead, and I… I…" Kim broke down again, and cried. She turned side ways in the bed, and curled up. Her body shook with the grief she felt.

The young nurse wasn't sure what to do, so she quietly left the room. Kim lay there in a fetus position crying for her dead friend. The friend that she had killed with her own hand.

Kim had finally cried herself to sleep, and had woke up approximately 6 hours later. She didn't have any IV's attached to her, just a few bandages here and there. Her muscles were very sore, but not much more than after a heavy workout.

Glancing down at herself, Kim noticed that she had on a standard hospital gown. She looked around the dimly lit room, and then noticed her clothes had been neatly folded and placed on the only chair in the room. Gradually she stepped off the bed. _Wow! That floor is cold!_

She was able to get to the chair without a problem, though her muscles wanted to tense up. At one point, it almost felt like her calves were going to cramp! She picked up her clothes, and after wincing a few times from using her muscles, and with a little difficulty, she was able to get them on. Kim just HAD to find out what they had done with Ron's body. She had to see for herself. If anything, she had to see him one last time, for closure.

Since it was night, Kim was able to walk through the halls without being noticed. No one else was around, save for the janitor mopping the floors. Kim asked him where the morgue was, and he pointed the way.

Kim walked a few hundred feet down the hall that the janitor had pointed out, and then she saw the door. It simply said MORGUE. Gingerly, she pushed it open, and walked in.

As soon as she stepped in, the smell hit her. Formaldehyde! Oh how she hated that smell. It reminded her of Biology class when they had to dissect a frog. Kim fought down the lump in her throat by swallowing hard. Then she saw the rows of bodies in body bags, as they lay on the tables. There were five of them. All were zipped up, and had a large tag attached to the zipper.

"Can I help you Miss?" The sudden voice behind her made Kim involuntarily jump. "Eep!"

"Sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to startle you. You do know that we're closed, don't you?" The short and slightly balding man had a soft and gentle voice

"I'm sorry about that. I'm actually a patient here."

The coroner looked her up and down. "Hey, there was no way I would come all the way here in that back-less fashion faux pas."

"Oh, that's right. You came in earlier today, didn't you? You're Kim Possible!" The small man suddenly said with realization.

"Yes… yes I am."

"I am so pleased to meet you Miss Possible." He quickly shook her hand. "How can I be of service?"

"W… were any of th… these…" She motioned towards the body bags, "brought in here today?" She fought back more tears.

"There was only one, but he hasn't been identified yet."

"D… did… does… he h… have b… blond hair?" Kim was finding it very hard not to bawl her eyes out.

"Why yes, yes he does. Would you like to identify the body? We do need to know, for our records, and to notify the next of kin."

"I… I'll tell h… his p… parents." Kim was so sure of what she was about to see. She was trying to work up the courage to see Ron's body.

"It's over here." The coroner led Kim to the last body bag in the row. She noticed that the tag was simply labeled. In large hand written letters was the name "John Doe".

"Here we are. Let me say how sorry I am for your loss Miss Possible. It appears he meant very much to you."

"Th… thank you. I… I didn't catch your name?" Kim said, trying to stall, not wanting to look at the body.

"Oh my, how rude of me. My name is Carlson. Jacob Carlson."

"Thank you for your compassion Jacob." Kim said with a slight smile.

"Well, are you ready?" Jacob asked with a sad, but quiet voice.

"Yes." Kim closed her eyes, and she heard the zipper as Jacob opened the bag.

"OK…" Jacob said.

Kim opened her eyes, looking straightforward. She closed them again, and tilted her head down, took a breath, and then opened them again. She blinked once, then again. Then again. It was almost as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Is this the only body that was brought in today?" Kim asked, astonished by what she was looking at.

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"Because this isn't Ron! That means he's still alive!"

* * *

To be continued…

Now y'all didn't really think I would kill off Ron, did you?


	8. Chapter 7

Let me preface this by saying that I am no doctor, nor do I portray one on TV. (the old folks out there should recognize that)… and I am not sure how a crushed throat would be treated, or if it can be. Anyways, I figure if in this universe Ron can have MMP, then they can treat a crushed throat the way I have written…

The "Ever Present" Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Dual. The Bebe robot is a concept owned by the original creators of Kim Possible.

Chapter 7

Ron awoke about an hour earlier with four problems. One, he didn't know where he was, two, his left arm was immobilized, three, he had a terrible sore throat, and four, he couldn't speak! Needless to say he was a little freaked.

After the Doctor and nurses were finally able to calm him down, they explained what was wrong with him. Although, it took a strap or two to hold him in the bed so he couldn't hurt himself, or anybody else. His throat had almost been crushed, and his shoulder had been dislocated when he was yanked out from under the wrecking ball. Now he had a tube down his throat to help support the broken trachea bones. (For the life of him, Ron couldn't remember what a trachea was.) It would have to be there for the next couple of days.

Since he had this tube down his throat, he was unable to speak, so they had given him a pen and a notebook. The first thing he wrote down, was 'Where is Kim?'

Since it was now the night shift, and it appeared no one on dayshift had updated them, the night shift didn't know a thing. They had no idea who Kim was.

Now Ron was resting as peacefully as he could with an arm strapped to his side, and a plastic tube down his throat, when he suddenly heard a loud commotion going on just outside his door. He could hear shuffling, and quite a few voices yelling, something like "Stop her!" and, "Hang on to her!"

Then he heard a voice that was unmistakable. It was Kim! "I **know** he's in there! He's my **friend**! He's my **partner**! Now let me in… that… room! Ron!" She had yelled out even louder. "Are you in there?" Ron couldn't do anything since he was still strapped to the bed.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Kim landed on the floor underneath a couple of burly orderlies. As soon as her and Ron's eyes met, she found strength she never knew she had, and flung these big guys off, and launched herself at Ron. The two hugged fiercely as her arms wrapped around his neck, and Ron wrapped his one good arm around her waist.

Standing up and rubbing his head where a welt was sure to rise, one of the orderlies mumbled, "I guess she does know him."

The orderlies and security left the room, while the doctor and one of the nurses checked on Ron to make sure he hadn't strained anything. They also removed the straps, now that they knew why he had gone nuts earlier.

Kim spoke first. "Oh Ron… I thought you were… dead!" Tears of joy flowed out of her green eyes. Ron didn't say anything. He couldn't. "Ron, please say something." Then she noticed the tube sticking out of his mouth about an inch. The next thing she saw was some bruises on his neck, which just happened to match the size and shape of her fingers.

"Oh my God… Ron…" She whispered to herself as she brought a hand to her mouth. "Are you… OK?" She asked, gently lay a hand on his cheek.

Ron picked up his note pad, and wrote. 'Yeah, I'm fine. They wouldn't tell me where you were. I thought I had lost you!' By now the Doctor and Nurse had quietly let themselves out of the room so the two could be alone.

"Oh Ron… I am so… so… sorry." More tears started to flow as Kim knew she was the reason Ron was laying in front of her like this.

Ron started to write on his pad again. 'That's OK, Kim. Please, don't cry. You weren't yourself. Although if you hadn't been trying to hurt me, I would have thought you looked kinda cool.'

"Ron, Please! I could have killed you!"

'But you didn't.' Ron wrote. 'So don't worry about it. So now that we know each other is OK, what's next?'

Kim was slightly taken aback by Ron's sudden change of subject. She looked in his eyes, and saw that he was all business. "Well," Kim said, "I think I should go back to the Bebe site, and look around. That wrecking ball didn't just drop on it's own."

'Are you sure? By yourself?'

"Well you can't do anything." Kim replied.

'My legs are still good.' He wrote with a smile. Kim then noticed some saliva was running down Ron's lower lip, from the tube. Instinctively she took a Kleenex from a nearby box, and wiped his mouth off. As she did so, a tear fell from Ron's eye.

"Ron," Kim said when she saw this. "What's wrong?"

'Nothing Kim, no big.'

"Wrong, Ron! This is very big! I know you, what's wrong?"

'It's just, I suddenly feel like such a burden to you. Getting hurt like I did. I don't want you to…' Kim lay her hands on his, making him stop writing.

"Ron, Please…"

He gently set her hands down on the bed, and then continued to write. She let him continue. '… give up your life, ever, to care for me. I don't want to hold you back Kim. I want you to…' He paused writing. '…be happy.'

"Ron, I'm happy when I'm with you." Kim's eyes seemed to shimmer when she said those words.

Suddenly Ron got a look of pure determination on his face. He just HAD to tell her. This was the moment. But he forgot he had something down his throat. "Kihhh, I… uhhh… ewww."

"Ron, I can't understand you. Please, write it down so you don't hurt your throat."

With another tear in his eye he picked up the pad. 'What I have to tell you I want to say with my own voice. After I heal some more, I'll tell you. OK?'

"OK." Was all Kim answered.

Ron wrote on his pad again. 'So what are you going to look for?'

"I'm not sure yet, but maybe Wade can scan the site for weirdness."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim arrived at the site, and shuddered when she saw the wrecking ball sitting there in the dirt. It had buried itself at least a good 2 feet into the ground. She didn't even want to think about what could have happened. The area was bathed in construction lights, so she had no problems looking around.

She started to walk around it, looking for clues. When she saw the grizzly blood stain, Kim froze. She could tell immediately that it wasn't anything that was painted, and she almost retched at the sight of it.

She then pulled the Kimmunicator from her pocket and keyed Wade. "Hey Wade. Can you scan the area around here for anything out of place?"

"Sure Kim." He typed furiously, and Kim stood near the center of the half-demolished building, and slowly turned so Wade could scan the entire area. "All done." He said after she had turned all the way around.

"Wellll…?"

"Off to your left, not far from the wrecking ball, is a shaft that leads down under ground. It's under that pile of debris. I think that's where you had rose up when you were… well…"

"I understand Wade." Kim said, noticing her friend's reluctance to mention what she had become earlier.

She walked over to the pile of junk, and moved a few pieces of metal, and bricks. Eventually Kim un-covered the shaft that the cylindrical elevator had risen out of earlier in the day.

Noticing the recessed rungs of an access ladder, Kim grabbed a flashlight from her backpack, and descended into the darkness. It wasn't far until she reached the bottom.

Swinging the light around, Kim saw she could only go in one direction, as the elevator was at the end of a hallway. Every once in a while, she could see some very dim emergency lighting, as the battery packs were slowly running down. After walking about 50 yards or so, Kim walked up to a large metal sliding door at the end of the hallway.

Still open, she stepped through the door, and was suddenly assaulted by some terrible memories! _Flashes of light entered her mind, along with the sounds of her screaming as she was strapped onto a very cold table. A Bebe robot was attaching things to her. A cannon of some sort was attached to her left arm, and something covered her left eye. She remembered feeling a bunch of sharp pricks as the headpiece was placed on her head._

Shaking her head at the memories, her eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room. Dim red lights illuminated certain areas, giving the room a sinister feel. Looking around, she saw a door off to the side, and there was a memory of that door that made her shy away at first. Kim knew that was where she had to go.

Stepping around the table that she was so brutally treated, she walked over to the door, half expecting it to be locked. The door easily pushed open. _This has got to be a trap._ She thought.

No sooner had the thought entered Kim's mind, a flash of something came at her and knocked her into the far wall. She dropped the flashlight breaking it. Suddenly it was pitch dark, and some thing cold and hard was pressed against her chest, holding her against the wall.

Fumbling in her pocket, Kim found the Kimmunicator. It had a light source so she could see what was holding her. She brought the unit up as she hit the button to activate the screen. What she saw was a sight that would have made anyone else faint away from the fear.

Kim stared back at the one electronic eye that whirred as it moved back and forth inside the metal socket. The forearm across her chest was missing a hand.

It spoke in the standard Bebe voice, but it sounded like two voices talking at the same time. "Kim Possible. You have come back."

* * *

To be continued…

Not as wicked a cliffy as before…

As always, please R & R…


	9. Chapter 8

I'm hoping to get this finished by this weekend, as there's other things I need to work on and do. Hope y'all like…

Once again, Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Kim Possible show…

Chapter 8 

Ron's eyes began to flutter as the pain medication he just took was starting to take effect. Suddenly something triggered in the back of his mind, jarring him back to consciousness. A thought. A single thought popped into his head. No, it screamed! _Kim's in trouble!_

This was the first time anything like this had happened, and he wasn't sure how to react. Was it just his mind, his thought? Or was there something bigger going on here? It hadn't really been that long ago that he was at Yamanouchi, and found out he was The Chosen One for the Lotus Blade. He was still trying to come to grips with everything that had happened on that trip.

Then there was Yori. After Kim told him that Yori like, really liked him, he had noticed small changes in Kim. Every time he mentioned Yori's name, Kim would get this look on her face. Was she jealous? He wasn't sure.

But what he was sure of now, was that Kim was in trouble. How he knew, he wasn't sure. But how could he help her?

Ron wasn't sure how far away from the Bebe site the hospital was, but he couldn't think about that. How could he help Kim? There was no way he could get out the hospital with being seen.

Remembering a meditation technique that Sensei had taught him, Ron closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing. He concentrated on Kim, and where she was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim struggled against the arm that held her against the wall, but was unable to budge the arm, as it had the advantage of leverage. She quickly raised both her legs, placed her feet on the middle section of Dual, and pushed with all her might. The robot flew away from her!

Kim landed in a crouch as the force of her kick threw her away from the wall. The room was pitch black again, save for the dim light coming from the open door in the other room. She heard the clang and the sound of metal scraping on the floor as the android landed and slid a few feet. She then bolted for the area with more light.

Just as she entered the hallway, Kim felt something grab her foot! She quickly turned, looking down. There was the Bebe robot, lying on the floor, with a hand clutched around her ankle. The arm without a hand came up, and knocked her to the floor!

Something must have been wrong with the robot's legs, as it pulled itself onto the top of Kim. "Kim Possible," The robot said in that weird double voice. "You will die." The next thing Kim felt was a metal hand wrap itself around her throat. _How ironic is this?_ Kim thought. _Being killed by a Bebe robot the same way I almost killed Ron?_

Kim kicked, and lashed out with her hands. The grip on her throat just seemed to get tighter, and tighter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If anyone had been in Ron's room, they would have been both shocked and amazed. He was sitting in a lotus position, and floating above his bed about 2 feet! He also had a light blue glow around his entire body.

_Kim… Kim… I can feel you… I can feel your mind… I can feel your… soul. _

Then without warning, he felt like he couldn't breath! It felt the same as when Kim was trying to choke him, but nothing was gripping his throat. _Kim…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as she felt herself start to black out from the lack of oxygen, Kim heard a voice in her head. _Kim…_

_Ron…?_

_Kim…?_

Their minds made a connection.

_Kim… are you OK? _Ron thought to her.

_No, I'm not! I'm being choked to death by a Bebe robot!_ Kim was feeling real fear, as she felt herself start to go numb.

_Fight it Kim! Let me give you strength! Feed off of me!_ Ron concentrated more, willing his strength to Kim. Immediately, her eyes popped open, and she felt a surge of strength she never knew she had!

Performing a move that would make any wrestler envious, Kim threw the Bebe robot off of her, and sent it skidding along the floor. Kneeling on the floor, Kim coughed and gagged, as she fought to breathe.

Drawing in ragged breaths, a thought came to her. _Was that Ron in my head?_ The connection was now gone, and she suddenly felt a great emptiness inside her.

The clanging noise off to her right brought Kim out of her thoughts. Looking over, she saw the Bebe-bot trying to shakily stand up, using the wall as support. "Kim… Kim… Kim… P… P… Possibllllllle… You… you… have not yet d… d…. defeated me yet… yet…yet…" The voice was not the weird double voice this time.

When Kim had thrown the Bebe-bot of off her, she hadn't noticed that the robot had struck its head on the wall. Inside the robot's brain, something disconnected, and there was a battle of supremacy going on.

The two brains inside the head of this Bebe-bot were jarred just enough that the tenuous connection between the two had been broken. Now two separate brains, or computers, were battling it out trying to take control of the robot body. Neither was winning.

Kim walked up to the unsteady android, and launched at it, kicking squarely in the midsection, throwing it back against the wall. "THAT is for trying to make me into one of you! THIS…" She struck the chin with the heel of her hand, snapping the head back. "Is for making me hurt Ron!"

"And THIS…" Kim then grabbed the head, and swung her legs over the shoulders. Standing there with the Bebe-bots head between her legs, Kim grabbed the head, and with all her might, twisted, and pulled. It separated from the body with the scream of metal, and flying sparks! "Is for trying to kill us!" Kim finished, holding the head, and looking into the one eye as it slowly faded, and finally winked out.

Taking no chances this time, Kim took the head of the Bebe-bot with her out of the underground chamber. She wanted to destroy it, so it could never come back. Looking around after climbing out of the shaft, Kim saw the perfect thing. It was a large industrial-sized compactor. The GJ clean-up crew had been using it to destroy bodies of the other Bebe-bots.

She placed the head in the compactor's chamber, and fired up the machine. After closing the chamber's door, she didn't notice that the eye had lit up one last time. Pressing the On button, the large hydraulic plunger slowly moved down, and began to crush the head. _N… N… Noooooo… ooo We… we…. Willll con… con… continuuuuue_

The hydraulic press continued it's decent, and just before it reached bottom, a flash of sparks flew out of the chamber, as the back-up power cell in the Bebe head was finally destroyed.

To make sure it was destroyed, Kim opened the chamber after the press had returned to its Home position. The head had been flattened to no more than a half-inch thickness. But she still wasn't satisfied.

The next piece of equipment Kim found was a metal shredder. Kicking the lever to turn it on, as she held the mangled head, the machine whirred loudly. She tossed the head into the hopper and after a quick grinding, small bits of metal, plastic and wires fell out of the chute into a bucket. Kim still wasn't satisfied with its destruction.

She had never been so mad at anything in her life. What it had done to her, what it had made her do to Ron, was unforgivable. Kim was glad this wasn't a sentient being, as she wouldn't have done this willingly to another living thing.

Looking around the site one last time, Kim's eyes landed on the last piece of equipment she wanted to use. A portable propane-fired furnace. She took the bucket of shredded Bebe, strode over to the furnace, and fired it up. It only took a few minutes for it to come to temperature (which was about 1500 deg. Fahrenheit), as the chamber wasn't very big, but it was large enough for what she had to destroy. Using the long metal rod hung on the machine, she opened the furnace door, and threw both the bucket and its contents into the raging inferno. Everything was immediately incinerated. Just to make sure though, she let it run for another fifteen minutes, and then shut it down.

Brushing her hands off, Kim strode away from the Bebe site, and Keyed Wade to get her a ride back to the hospital, and back to Ron.

* * *

To be continued…

Well, you think the Bebe head was destroyed? I think so… As always, Please R & R. I'll try to finish this over the weekend. Maybe…


	10. Chapter 9

Last chapter. It's a little longer than the others since I didn't want to do an epilogue this time.

Disclaimer (again): I don't own any of the Kim Possible characters, yadda, yadda, yadda…

Chapter 9

Kim heard the thump-thump-thump of a helicopter when it was about a mile away. She didn't even have to call Wade to ask, as she knew that was her ride.

As she rode in the helicopter to the hospital, Kim tried to digest what had happened earlier. _Why did I hear Ron's voice so clearly? Was he really able to give me the strength to get out of that sitch? And why did I feel so safe when I heard his voice? Was it all a hallucination from an oxygen-starved brain? Namely, mine?_

She put the thoughts on a back burner as the chopper landed at the hospitals Helio-Pad. She quickly thanked the pilot, and hopped out.

Looking up after covering her face from the flying dirt and sand, Kim saw Ron waiting for her at the hospital entrance. She so wanted to run to him, and throw her arms around him again, but something held her back. What, she didn't know.

Instead, she jogged up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder asking him if he was OK. He nodded yes, and the two then walked back into the building, and to his room.

Ron was ready with a note pad. 'How did it go?'

"Well, not too bad, I guess. But then again, you probably already know, don't you?"

Ron lowered his eyes in response to her question. "What DID happen, Ron?"

'I'm not quite sure.' He quickly wrote, and then continued to write as he sat on his bed. 'I guess we made some sort of mental contact with each other. Kind of weird, huh?'

"Yeah it was. But hey, at least we finally stopped the Bebe's this time. I'm sure they won't be coming back again." Kim gave a little smile, remembering what she had done to destroy the Bebe head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Ron was released from the hospital, but he still had to leave the tube in for one more day. Even after that, he couldn't have solid foods for a few more days. Ron wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the rest of that time. He was so sick of chicken broth and Jello!

Upon returning to Middleton, Ron had to check in to the Middleton Hospital. The record of his stay at the other hospital was transferred there, and the on-duty Doctor wanted to meet with him to discuss his on-going treatment. Ron was sure he would have to deal with some un-feeling, stuck-up, pretentious snob of a… "Hello Ronald! You're looking pretty good for what you've been through."

It was Kim's Mom! 'Hey there, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron wrote down.

"Oh Ronald, let's get you a proper way to communicate. OK?" She immediately went to the nurses' station, picked up a phone, and quickly spoke into the receiver.

"Your translator will be here in just a few minutes." Huh? Ron had a quizzical look on his face. He didn't know sign language. How was a translator going to help him?

Just when he was about to write something else down, a hand took the pad and pencil away from him, and a small keyboard was handed to him, which was about twice the size of a normal pager.

"You do know how to type, don't you Ron?" Mrs. Dr. P. asked. Ron nodded. "Good. Now all you have to do is type in what you want to say, and then this device will speak for you.

Ron typed. "This is so cool!" A voice said from the device in a synthesized male voice.

"You're testing out a new technology there, Ron. That one is on loan to us for testing, and you're the first one to use it. The company that invented it would like to have your input on the device when you're done using it. Also, they want to see how tough it is, and who better than you to see how tough a piece of technology is." The older Possible gave him a wink.

"Yeah, well," Ron typed. "I'll try not to drop it."

"Now then," Mrs. Dr. P. continued, "How are you on Meds? You know, pain killers?"

"I've got enough for the next couple of days."

"Good. After they're gone, I want you to take three aspirin a day, and then gradually taper off so you don't need anything at all. Come back tomorrow morning, and we will get that tube out of your throat. I bet you'll be glad to be able to talk again."

"And close my mouth." Ron typed. "My jaw is really starting to get sore and stiff."

"I'll bet. Kimmie, take the mini-van, and get Ron to his parent's house. I bet they are worried about him." Kim's Mom handed her the keys. Kim was shocked, as she had just barely gotten her license. "It's OK Kim, I trust you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim dropped Ron off at his house, and then drove home. When she got home and walked into her bedroom, she was so tired, Kim never even bothered to change her clothes. She just went to her room, and collapsed on the bed, asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

After Kim had dropped him off, Ron "spoke" to his parents for about 15 minutes, filling them in on details, and answering all of their questions the best he could. After that was over, he passed out on his bed just as Kim did.

The next morning was Saturday, so Ron didn't bother getting up early. He didn't set his alarm, and didn't wake up until about 10. When he did so, he realized he had to get to the hospital to get this damn tube out of his throat.

Without calling Kim, he quickly went to the hospital on his scooter, and walked in. Mrs. Dr. P. was at the front desk with a clipboard in her hands.

"Ronald! It's good to see you today. You ready to get that tube out of you?"

"You have no idea." His device intoned.

Mrs. Dr. P led Ron down the hall way and to a room on the right side. After walking in, Ron automatically jumped up on the edge of the bed.

"OK, Ron. This is going to feel a little funny." She took a small tube of something and began to squirt its contents down the sides of the tube in his throat so it would coat the outside, and provide some lubricant. She then gently took hold of the tube, and gave it a little twist. The movement in his throat made Ron gag.

"Sorry Ronald. I think it's ready to come out. Are you ready?" Ron nodded. "Take a deep breath, and when I say blow, I want you to breath out as hard as you can. OK?" Ron nodded again. "At the same time, I'm going to pull the pipe out. On the count of three. One… Two… Three, BLOW!" Dr. Possible pulled, and Ron breathed out.

Then he coughed, gagged, and wheezed. Ron felt free! Immediately he started to work his jaw, as it had become really stiff. "OK Ron, you can go now. Talk in a whisper the rest of today, and you should be OK to use your voice as normal tomorrow. Oh, and you will need to continue with only liquids and soft foods for two more days."

Ron jumped off the edge of the bed, and whispered. "Thank you Mrs. Dr. P."

"Think nothing of it Ron. Bye now…!"

Leaving the hospital, Ron immediately went to Kim's house. He wanted to talk to her so bad. He still wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to tell her his hopes, and dreams. Ron just hoped that the real Kim would have a better reaction than that robot did.

Even though he knew he was welcome at their house at any time, Ron still rang the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer. Since Kim was the only one home, she answered the door.

"Ron!" Kim almost lost her self-control, and almost jumped into his arms. But she didn't want to scare him with over affection. So she just took one of his hands in hers, and asked him how he was doing.

"Much better now." Ron whispered.

"What's that?" Kim asked, stepping a little closer.

"I said, I'm much better, now Kim." She couldn't help but smile. It was so good to hear his voice, even though it was just a whisper.

"Are you laughing at me, Kim?" Ron whispered back, feeling a little nervous.

"No Ron, no. It's just good to see you, and to hear you. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

The two walked in to the kitchen, and Ron sat down. "Are you still on the soft food and liquid diet?"

Ron nodded, and lightly whispered that he was.

"How about some chicken noodle soup, and Jello?"

"Soup, yes, Jello, no."

"I thought everybody liked Jello."

"I've had too much of it lately." Ron whispered in response.

"Pudding?" Ron nodded at that, and whispered the word please.

"You know Ron," Kim started and then paused. "You sound kinda sexy when you whisper."

Ron felt his face blush, and he began to fidget in his seat. "Need any help with that soup Kim?" He whispered, trying to change the subject.

"I think I can handle opening a can of soup and heating it." Kim said as she was trying to use the can opener. For some reason she couldn't get the can set on there right, so the little blade would catch the top.

Ron quietly stood from his chair as he watched Kim struggle with the can opener. He walked up behind her, and surprised her a little when he reached around her body, and took her hands. He gently helped her lift the handle of the opener, helped her guide the can under the lip, and then pressed the handle all the way down. The little motor kicked on, and the can turned, and it was opened.

Ron then started to move away from Kim, but she took his hands, and wrapped his arms around her stomach, surprising Ron.

_Well, it's now or never…_ Ron thought, and he whispered into her ear. "Kim, remember when I tried to say something to you in the hospital, and I said I wanted to say it with my own voice?"

"Yeah…" Kim was beginning to feel a little nervous.

Ron moved his mouth closer to her ear so he was sure that Kim would hear his whisper. "Kim… I Love You."

"What's that Ron?" Kim asked smiling ear to ear. Ron couldn't see her face, as she was still looking straight ahead.

"I said…" Ron whispered a little louder. "I Love You."

"Say that again Ron?" Kim was now stifling a little giggle.

"Kim, I know you can hear me." Ron whispered into her ear again.

She then turned around, with a tear in one eye, and looked right at Ron. She immediately threw her arms around his neck, and drew him into a hug, her mouth by his ear.

"I Love You too, Ron." Kim whispered back, and the two held each other tight.

The end…

* * *

Hope you liked my version of how Kim and Ron finally tell each other how they feel. 


End file.
